


Fire, Kittens and Gifts: a Valentine's Day story

by Doevademe (OriginalDaemon)



Series: Changes in Our Relationship [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, a bit of shipping, a lot of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDaemon/pseuds/Doevademe
Summary: Valentine's Day is here and everything is a disaster for one Percy Jackson.He'll need every bit of help he can get to salvage his plans with Nico, who, by the way, is not as prepared as he's been convincing himself he is
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Changes in Our Relationship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/767103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Fire, Kittens and Gifts: a Valentine's Day story

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day!
> 
> Just a little something I whipped up in a week because I've been craving some sweet Percico Valentine's story, and was kind of bummed no one was making it.
> 
> Be the change you want to see and all that.

“You know, maybe this is a message from the Fates,” Percy said, looking at the ceiling. “I had nothing for an anniversary with Annabeth and the gods gave me a romantic dinner in Paris. I actually _try_ with Nico and just… _this_.”

He was laying on the floor, completely immobile as he stared at the turned off lights, barely blinking.

“First his gift gets lost in the mail,” he continued, noticing a small weight in his chest. “So I say, ‘no problem, I can make something,’ Apparently I forgot my crafting skills stunted after the third grade,” he gestured his head towards the deformed mug on the coffee table that looked like a small flower vase with a novelty handle, the word ‘Nico’ crudely painted on it.

The weight in his chest shifted and moved towards his stomach.

“Oh, and the food!” Percy put his hands on his face in shame. “I wanted to impress him by making his favorite lasagna, but… well, you saw for yourself.”

He tilted his head back, looking at the oven, now black as coal and probably short-circuited when he tried to extinguish the fire with his water powers.

“Which brings us to you,” Percy said as he turned to look towards his feet again. “Of all the irresponsible, desperate things I’ve ever done, you might take the cake in the pathetic department.”

The kitten looked back at him curiously, but didn’t stop curling against his sternum.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re not pathetic, Purr,” he assured his feline companion. “I’m the pathetic one for thinking Nico, who thinks animals hate him, would want a cat as a last minute gift for Valentines.”

Sighing he cupped the cat in his hands and stood up, leaving her in the cat bed he had bought.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” he muttered bitterly.

What an absolute disaster. Nico would be back from his job in about an hour, and what did he have? A burnt kitchen he would have to pay for, a kitten he would have to return, and an ugly mug he would break himself if he hadn’t spent the better part of the morning sculpting it at the New Rome community center.

The sound of the doorbell brought him out of his self-loathing. Percy winced, fearing Nico might have been let out early. He still wasn’t prepared to deal with that. He went towards the door and opened it, readying himself to probably be evicted and dumped.

“You look like a day in Tartarus,” Annabeth said unimpressed. Percy stared at her and Jason as they pushed him out and entered the apartment. “It smells a bit more like ash and despair, surprisingly enough.”

“W-what…” was all Percy could manage to say as Jason put a shopping bag on the coffee table. He glanced at his excuse of a gift, but thankfully didn’t comment on it.

“You can’t just send a mass text message freaking out about ruining everything and not expect your friends to come over and help.” Jason chuckled and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

“The ones that are single, at least,” Annabeth quipped as she entered the kitchen. “Geez, Seaweed Brain, what did you try to make, kerosene pie?”

“Chicken and spinach lasagna.” Percy felt too tired to even retort to Annabeth’s teasing. “My best guess is I messed the carbonara sauce, or I put too much oil on the dish, or…”

“You left a lighter inside?” Annabeth asked, showing him the charred remains of the object that usually sat inside the oven with the pans and trays when they were not using them.

Percy groaned.

“Come on, he already feels bad enough as it is,” Jason said. “We’re here to help Percy salvage things, not to— you got Nico a cat?”

“I panicked, okay?!” Percy said defensively. “Who knows if my gift will ever arrive, the kitchen’s a mess, my romantic dinner will consist of takeout, and I only had _that thing_ to prove I tried!” He pointed at the ugly mug.

“Calm down,” Annabeth placed her hands on his shoulders. “Look at me.”

Percy did so, expecting more of that smug ‘You’re helpless’ expression she used to have while they were dating. Instead, all he found was a sympathetic smile.

“Athena always has a plan.” She gestured to Jason, who opened the paper bag and took out a small board and a marker. “Now, we need to replace the oven, find a new recipe for dinner and contact Travis.”

“Travis? Why Travis?” Percy asked, dumbfounded.

“He’s the Stoll in New Rome,” she explained as Jason finished writing the last point. “We need a replacement gift quick; he can get it for us.”

“ _And_ he lets you pay next month during February if you’re broke from your lost in the mail gift,” Jason added. Percy and Annabeth both looked at him. “Or so I heard? I mean, I never used it when I was with Piper, how would I—”

“There’s ingredients in the bag,” Annabeth continued, interrupting Jason’s babbling. “Leo said you can take one of the ovens from his brother’s store and pay it back later, we just need someone to go pick it up.”

“I’ll do it,” Jason offered. Annabeth nodded.

“Great, that leaves you and me on cooking duty.” She took out her phone. “I’ll text Travis. Take the bag, raid the fridge and figure out what to make that doesn’t require an oven. We’ll deal with the cat later.”

“Man, you even bought an automated litter box?” Jason said as he looked at the boxes and bags by the door. “And three different kinds of cat food?”

“I didn’t realize how bad the idea was until I got home, leave me alone!” Percy huffed. His eyes were itching. He felt like smiling.

It was good to have friends.

* * *

“Okay, I’ll load it on the truck,” The worker said. “I’ll be there in thirty or so, that okay?”

“Yeah, there are people in the apartment, they’ll let you in.” Jason nodded. “Thanks for doing this so quickly, by the way.”

“Hey, the sooner I’m done, the sooner I get to go to my girlfriend,” the man said with a grin as he pushed the cart with the oven out towards the back door. “See ya!”

Jason chuckled and gave a wave before exiting, only to find a very familiar figure looking at an antiques store window.

“Nico?” He asked. The son of Hades yelped and jumped back, his hand raised as if to summon skeletons. “Whoa there, it’s just me.”

Nico just grunted and lowered his hand.

“What are you doing here? Percy said you’d be in class until six.” He checked his watch, it was barely 5:20.

“I lied,” Nico said evasively. “I told Percy Mrs. Clarke had programmed an extra class today as a make up for last Tuesday.”

Ah, when some students in Percy’s class blew up the chemistry lab (Percy just happened to be on the same table as the first exploding beaker, he assured anyone who heard).

Nico turned towards the window again, and Jason finally noticed he was looking at a small wooden box with decorated with patches of velvet.

“Dude, no, bad idea,” he said quickly. “You guys have been dating for like two months! It’s too soon!”

“What are you even talking about?” Nico asked, flabbergasted.

“Aren’t you looking for a Valentine’s gift for Percy?”

“No.” He pointed at his backpack. “I can’t trust Percy to not sneak around the house for a peek, so I decided to pick it up today.”

“Oh, then why were you looking at that ring box?” Jason glanced back at the window, pointing at the box.

“That’s a music box, you dunce,” Nico explained in annoyance. “My mom used to have one just like… oh…”

Jason and Nico watched as a clerk took the box from the window and wrapped it up.

“Sorry, did you want to buy it?” He asked sympathetically. Nico shook his head.

“No, just… it made me nostalgic, you know? I liked looking at it whenever I passed by this street.”

Jason just nodded.

“I should get going.” Nico sighed. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be for this.”

Jason observed the ‘Vulcan Home Appliances’ Truck driving up the street.

“What did you get Percy?” He asked quickly, traying to hide his panic. Nico could _not_ arrive early.

“None of your business.” Nico put his back against the wall, probably afraid of Jason stealing his backpack for a peek.

“Oh, come on, just tell me!” Jason pressed. “I can give my opinion on it.”

“Jason,” Nico said with faked patience. “I picked this two weeks ago, I think it’s perfect, why would I ever need a second opinion?”

“Uh… Because I know what Percy is giving you!” Jason smiled smugly at Nico’s shocked expression. “Don’t you want to know if you’re giving too much or too little?”

Nico bit his lip. He looked around, as if he was afraid of someone catching him even thinking of comparing gifts.

“Not here,” Nico said. His voice had turned into a hush. “Let’s go to the park, I’ll show you.”

_Hook. Line. Sinker._

* * *

“You need to stir it constantly,” Annabeth said as she reread the recipe. “If you stop stirring, it will have the wrong texture.”

Percy groaned. He had been stirring the risotto for almost seven minutes. The shrimp he had prepared before to mix were waiting patiently to be added. Annabeth had suggested using a pre-made mixture she bought after he said he wanted to make Nico something Italian, but Percy had said _no_ , Nico was Italian, it had to be _authentic_.

One of these days, he was going to kick Past Percy in the ass for all the bullshit he put him through.

“How’s the Burrito soup coming along?” He asked instead as he kept on stirring. The rice was barely starting to turn creamy. “And are you sure it’s not Mexican?”

“It’s called buridda, and it’s more like a seafood stew,” she corrected him. “and it’s coming along quite nicely.”

“My hand is killing me,” Percy complained. “I’ll take a hundred hours of sword drills over this torture.”

“So, let’s take your mind out of stirring. It will keep you from thinking of how tired you are” Annabeth said matter-of-factly. “Why does everything have to be perfect?”

“Huh?”

“Percy, I know you. You’re a guy who knows what matters in a relationship. In fact, I’m pretty sure _you_ were the one to keep us afloat as long as we did.” Annabeth gave him a small smile. “You know Nico will be over the moon no matter what you do, so why does this Valentine’s have to be perfect?”

“Well…” Percy struggled. Despite them being well past their relationship, it was still awkward talking about Nico with Annabeth. There was just too much history. “I want to ask Nico to be my boyfriend.”

Annabeth stared at him. He knew her well enough to know when she was debating whether he was insane, an idiot, or just so out there she could never understand his thought process.

“I’ll reserve my judgment until you explain,” was all she said. Percy gave whatever god was listening in on them a quiet prayer of gratitude (really, it was most likely Aphrodite).

“Despite adapting to the 21st century, Nico is very old fashioned,” Percy said, looking away. “For him, dates are for getting to know you as a romantic partner, but a boyfriend is a real, official thing, but he hasn’t called me his boyfriend yet.”

“And that bothers you.”

“Yes and no.” Percy sighed. “I don’t want to pressure him, but I also don’t want him to think this is just a temporary thing. I want to be able to say, ‘hey look, this is my boyfriend Nico,’ you know?”

Annabeth gave a small chuckle.

“It sounds completely ridiculous to me,” Annabeth said in her usual honesty. “We just had to kiss underwater once and that was it, we were a couple.”

“Nico is different. A good different.” Seeing his best friend’s expression, Percy felt like explaining himself. “Don’t get me wrong, it was easier with you. Sometimes I have to walk on eggshells around Nico, and I don’t always know what he’s thinking or what he _wants_ —”

“But you enjoy the challenge,” Annabeth finished for him. “You feel like you’re being rewarded when you figure it out, and that makes you want to know him more and more.”

“How did you—”

“It’s how I feel about architecture.” She shrugged. “You’re passionate about Nico. Looking back, maybe you always have been to some extent.”

Percy couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“It may sound ridiculous to me,” Annabeth repeated. “But if that’s what works for you guys, then it doesn’t matter what I think. Let’s make this a perfect Valentine’s.”

“Thanks, Wise Girl.”

“The risotto is done, by the way.”

Percy looked at the pan. The rice was just the right amount of creamy and had a nice smell to it, he immediately passed it to the other pan with the shrimp. He’d give it a quick pass by the stove after they finished the seafood stew.

“Well, I’ll be,” he said in a teasing tone. “I guess you were right.”

“When am I not, Seaweed Brain?” the ringing of the doorbell chimed. “That’s either the oven or the gift. If we’re lucky, both.”

* * *

“So, what do you think?” Nico said in a low voice, looking worriedly over his gift. Jason looked uncomfortable.

“It’s perfect,” he said. “If I had to nitpick, it might be a little too expensive?”

“Is Percy’s gift more affordable?” Nico felt a wave of panic rising in his stomach. “Will he think this gift is too pretentious? Too much? Will he feel self-conscious about his gift if I give him this? Will he—”

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Jason said quickly, rubbing small circles on his back. Nico was too lost in his thought to move him away. “It’s really great. But it’s all about presentation.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, instead of saying what precious metals it’s made of and how long it took to make, just make it about the feeling behind it.” Jason gave a shrug. “But hey, what do I know? I took a break with the only girlfriend I ever had and that ended up being permanent.”

Jason’s attempts to lighten the mood were appreciated, but also pointless.

“What if I screw this up?” He whispered.

“What do you mean?” He said it gently, seemingly noticing Nico was being serious.

“I screwed things up with Will.” He raised his hand to shush Jason, who had already begun to protest. “I did and you know it. I know I am… a lot to deal with, and I don’t want Percy to feel like being with me is a burden.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jason said. “You’re not a burden on Percy. You remember what he was like before he appeared on your doorstep? Dude was two crises away from dying his hair and buying a sports car.”

Nico snorted. He couldn’t help but picture Percy with blonde highlights and sunglasses on a beat-up Porsche.

“See? You even laugh more easily now,” he continued. “You two are good for each other. Stop worrying about what can go wrong and enjoy what’s going right.”

“But if I screw up…”

“Then Percy and you will face it together, and become stronger for it.” Jason gave him an easy grin and patted him on the back. “and if _he_ screws up, just tell me, Reyna or Hazel. We’ll beat him up.”

Nico rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Something Jason was all too aware of, judging by his smug expression.

“Thank you,” Nico said. He looked at his watch. It was five fifty already. “I better go, I’ll tell Percy they let us out early.”

“Being honest, I was worried when you looked like you were going to war earlier,” Jason said. “It’s Valentine’s, you’re supposed to be happy that you’re not single.”

“Thanks, Jason, you’re a good friend.” Nico watched Jason grin impossibly wide. “But you doing things like _that_ makes me not say it that often.”

It was strangely fascinating watching Jason quickly turn his expression into a pout.

* * *

As soon as Nico got to his floor, he saw Annabeth coming out of his apartment. She spotted him and waved before leaning back into the still open door.

“Never mind, he’s here!” Nico heard a yelp and a couple of banging sounds. Annabeth just smiled nervously. “Hey Nico, how was class?”

“Uneventful,” he said carefully. He heard a door slamming shut inside the apartment. “What are you doing here?”

“Helping with the clean-up.” Now, Nico didn’t claim to know the daughter of Athena that well, but even he knew she was being evasive. “And also, on my way out. Don’t believe anything Percy says, this was all mostly his doing.”

She waved again and walked briskly down the hall towards the elevator. Nico raised his eyebrow before shrugging. Whatever she and Percy had done, he’d probably find out when he entered.

The apartment was indeed clean, or at least as clean as the dimmed lights and closed binders allowed him to see. It smelled like freshly made seafood and a lavender cleaning product. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Percy light up a candle at the table, showing the fish smell to come from a stew served very elegantly with two glasses of wine.

Nico couldn’t help himself. He laughed. Percy’s face turned from a confident one to one of confusion and panic.

“What? No good?” He asked. Nico shook his head, giving a deep breath to calm himself.

“This is amazing,” he said honestly. “But don’t you think we’re a little underdressed?”

Indeed, if Nico stood out in the fancy dining table scene with his ripped black jeans and graphic T-shirt, Percy did even more with his blue pajama pants and his old camp shirt. Percy looked down at himself and paled.

“I’ll be right back!” He said as he quickly scurried down to his room. Nico was about to call to him but restrained himself. If it was important to Percy, who was he to stop him?

A small mewling sound grabbed his attention. A kitten barely bigger than a softball seemed torn between staring at him and the delicious fish on the table.

Nico carefully leaned down and offered his hand, half-expecting the cat to run away. Instead, the creature just sniffed it curiously for a few seconds before experimentally rubbing its head against it.

“What are you doing here, little one?” he said softly.

“Okay, now get ready to… crap I forgot she was in my room.” Percy hit himself in the forehead. “Sorry, Nico. I promise Purr will be out of here tomorrow.”

“Purr?” He asked, amused.

“Name subject to change,” he said. “She was an impulse buy and I know it was stupid because you think animals hate you and… she’s rubbing against your hand.”

“I had a cat when I was a kid in Venice,” he said. “Well, Bianca and I fed it when it passed by our house every day. They are little murder machines already. A little more death doesn’t bother them.”

Percy stared at him bemusedly.

“But you… I thought…” Percy groaned in frustration. “If I had known I would have adopted a cat for you so long ago!”

Nico chuckled and stood up, going to wash his hands.

“She’s not named Purr,” Nico said with finality. “If we’re keeping a cat, her name has to be Fiora.”

“Why Fiora?”

“It’s what we decided to call the cat,” Nico said as he entered the bathroom. “Mamma wanted to call her Torta, but Bianca and I managed to talk her out of it.”

“You know, when you talk about your mom, your accent comes out more,” Percy mentioned. “It’s really cute.”

Nico came out of the bathroom, hoping the low light helped hide his blush.

“So, dinner?” He asked. Percy just smiled at him.

* * *

Nico was stuffed. The fact that Percy had asked Annabeth to help him make buridda and risotto was amazing. He hadn’t eaten the stew since he was seven – not his favorite dish, but he didn’t hate it, either – but sharing it with Percy made it even better than he remembered.

Fiora had also enjoyed nibbling some of the shellfish he had slipped her, even if he knew it could lead to some bad habits in the future.

Percy went into the room to fetch his gift, so Nico took the chance to do the same, rummaging through his backpack until he found the small pink and black box at the bottom.

“Nico?” Percy asked. Nico turned back to see Percy holding a bag with a lot of wrapping paper on it. “For honesty’s sake: the gift I had planned got lost in the mail. This is a bit last minute, but I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” Nico shoved the box in Percy’s hands right after he took the bag. “But open mine first, please.”

Percy raised an eyebrow at him, but obliged. Nico felt his usual anxiety welling up in his stomach.

Percy took out the blue skull charm with white streaks that resembled the ocean’s waves.

“For your camp necklace,” he explained unnecessarily. “I never really had one myself, and I know it’s not exactly an engraved bead, but… I want you to know how important these past few months have been for me. I guess what I’m trying to say is, thanks for coming to my apartment uninvited all those months ago.”

Percy opened his mouth once, twice, three times, no sound coming out, until he finally just gave up and enveloped him in a hug, crushing his present between them.

“I love it,” he said, sounding somewhat choked, before giving him a kiss.

Nico felt his stomach doing somersaults all around his body. He wondered if the feeling would ever go away, if he even wanted it to go away.

After a few seconds Percy separated from him.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Open yours!”

Carefully Nico took the wrapping paper out of the bag, noticing a familiar cedar box with velvet patches.

“This is…”

“I always see you looking at it when we pass through the antiques store, so I thought it would be a nice gift.” Percy shrugged, but Nico knew him enough to know he was trying to hide his nerves. “It had to be something special, something you would give a… boyfriend?”

He said it like a question. Nico blinked, tasting how the word sounded.

Percy was his boyfriend.

Twelve-year-old Nico would be both ecstatic and so, so jealous.

“I think,” Nico said, trying to keep his nerve. “That I have the best boyfriend in the world.”

Percy grinned before kissing him again. Nico felt so lightheaded he feared he might pass out.

The kiss turned heated as Percy’s tongue began to lick at his mouth, prying it open. Nico couldn’t help groaning in appreciation.

Percy pulled back to take his shirt off when Nico saw it.

“Percy? Why is the oven a different color?”

Percy stopped struggling to get out of the shirt. Nico heard him curse through the fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my "Changes in Our Relationship" series, about a Percico domestic life. As I've said before, not all of the stories in this series will be fluffy or cute, but I wanted to do something quick and sweet for Valentine's. I hope you enjoyed. For those interested I'll try to upload the next chapter of Ours is the Victory before February ends, although life has been pretty hectic lately.
> 
> Any sort of comment, as always, is greatly appreciated, and see you (hopefully) soon!


End file.
